Drabbles for the Random
by FireanIce
Summary: I guess these are drabbles. Main paring RoyEd,AlWinry Beware of randomness and Hughes with pictures. My insane mind at work PLZ READ THIS FIC ITS LONELY TT YAOI
1. Espace The Wrath Of The Pictures

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FMA goes and cries in the corner**

**Ok this is my first fic be nice. -**

Roy spazzed out when he saw Hughes walking in his direction. Roy looked around for an escape which in his current situation didn't look like he was going to find one. Then he spotted a blonde in uniform talking to Riza. Then he came up with an idea a bad one but an idea none the less.

Risk factor it's either Hughes or a slap. Roy quickly decide to go for plan B. he turn the person around with out even looking at who it was and pulled them into bone shatter hug/kiss/awkward forced make out session

"Oh Roy look at- am I interrupting?" Roy continued to kiss the blonde trying ignore Hughes

But what Roy failed to notice where the giggles coming form everyone in the office and the few slow making way to exit. When Roy finally heard Hughes walk away laughing which seemed odd until let go of the blonde and came face to face with one pissed of Edward.

Ok that's it tell me if is good. Oh an any suggestions for fics are allowed even others series.


	2. Automail Grip

**Ok thanks for review guys**

**diamondprincess2006:** I'm gald you thought it was funny.

**Uchiha Kuraiko:** Thanks yay your right about the lettering.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

**Chapter 2**

Roy really loved to watch Ed sleep and he was pretty sure that Ed didn't mind waking up to Roy watching him sleep. One day Ed finally wondered why Roy would be late to work just to watch him sleep and asked.

"So roy why do you watch me sleep even if means your gonna be late."

"well to be honest ed I couldn't leave even if I wanted to."

"What do you mean I don't really mind and it would Hawkeye off both are butts for being late. Roy I really go into work on time so you won't have to stay later than usal to finish paperwork."

"Ed I really couldn't leave even if I wanted to because you grab in your sleep and I can't get out of that automail grip and your just so peaceful when you sleep why would ruin it."

"Fine just don't tell Hawkeye it's my fault your late any more trying to douge bullets isn't that easy at 8 in the moring."

**Ok so how was that R&R please request for drabbles are always welcome**


	3. Confessions In The Rain

**Disclaimer: ok don't own FMA.**

**Roy/Ed as always Ok thanks to everyone who put up with my non-edited works**.

**Confessions in the Rain**

It was pouring raining and Ed was sitting outside as if it wasn't just in complete stillness. Ed was consumed with so many things he wanted to say but couldn't ever let himself say.Roy noticed this and came up to him wondering why he was siting in the pouring rain.

" Fullmetal why are sitting in the rain," Roy asked. Ed didn't answer Roy he just sat there as if Roy wasn't standing there.

" Hey Fullmetal don't tell me your so short that you can't even feel the rain," Roy hope to get so kind sign of life from Ed with a short joke but nothing thats when he realised something must really be wrong with Ed so sat down next to him and turn Ed so he would be facing him.

" Ed whats wrong and before you say nothing or say nothing at all .I hope you know when you do this get all wrapped in this world of yours were no one can reach you it scares me." Roy didn't realize what he had said until he said it. Thats when Ed finally decide to say something.

" Why would it scare you I thought liked your peace and quite of course you like peace quite cause when you have that I'm not around and you hate so of course makes you happy,". Ed stated in away that seemed to cold for someone like him but he also seemed scared that he would find out that it was true.

" Why would you think I like peace and quite more than you," Roy at this point was really confused about more than one thing. Ed decide it was now or never to say what he needed to say.Even if it meant his wrost fear regretion form the one preson he want to be excepted by most.

"Because you like everything more than me even though I love more life it's self and would gladly die for you" Ed took a big breath to try and prepaer himself for the insults that Roy would throw at him for confessing his feelings. Ed had expected to hear something along the lines of " I could never love short littile piece dirt like you whoes only use is alchemly and being a royal pain in the ass," Or maybe a punch or two but never would he have expected to hear.

" Do you know how long I have waited for you to say that I love you so much Edward you mean the world to me I would even give up being Further for you," Roy decide that words weren't enough and him being the man of action he was he pulled Ed in to a kiss that both them have been wanting to give each other for the longest time.

"Roy I love," Ed finally said at end kiss.

"I love you too Ed," Roy said.

And then it stopped raining and the sun started to shine and birds started to sing. Then Roy turned to Ed and said

" It must be sign that we were meant to be," he said to Ed

"Yay your right you know something Roy your my rainbow at the end of the storm." Then the happy couple got up and walked away,

**Ok thats it how did you like it R&R please.**


	4. Nocturnal Actives Make Lots of Noise

**Ok I know I have not updated this drabble fic thing for a really long time but I couldn't think anything which is sad cause it's a drabble not a fic that needs plot. Well anyway enjoy the long over due drabble. Also here are some sprinkles of Al/Winry on your Roy/Ed Sundae bad joke I know **

**Chapter 4:**

**Nocturnal Actives make lots of Noise **

Ed was sitting in at the kitchen table looking like he hadn't slept in a week which was exactly the case. Ever since Winry had come to visit Ed hasn't gotten any sleep, not even in the daytime. Al now walked into the kitchen and sat across form Ed.

"Hey Nisan what's wrong you look really tired," Al asked with concern.

"I haven't been getting much sleep lately Al," Ed at this time allowed his head to hit the table with a thud.

"I know you haven't been getting any sleep lately brother," al was smirking as he spoke

Maybe you should take a nap," Giving Ed a knowing kind of look that Ed couldn't even see because he was face down on the table.

"Really Al, do you think you do something about this I need to get some sleep." Ed actually lifting his head in a last attempt to fight off sleeping in his breakfast.

"Nisan what can I do about it," Al looked really confused and embarrassed that brother ask him to talk to his boyfriend about their nocturnal actives. Ed was really tired of beating around the bush and just screamed it out.

"Al what can you do? You say. How bout you and Winry try not to be so damn loud every night and every afternoon; me to need to sleep at some point and believe me; your noise isn't music to my ears. With that Al sweat dropped and fell out of his chair.

"Oh," was all Al could say at the end of Ed's little rant. Ed walked to the door with his jacket.

"Nisan, where are you going?" Al was now confused and embarrassed.

"To get some sleep. You know the number only call if you must I have to, I haven't slept since Winry

has here." With that Ed put on his jacket took his keys and left. Just as Ed left Winry came out the bathroom drying her hair looking like she missed something.

"Hey Al where did Ed just go."

"To Roy's to get some sleep, He thinks we make to much noise." Said bluntly.

"Oh really since he's gone you wanna play now so don't bug the chibi." Winry said looking into the closet for something.

"No I still sore form last nights game you're just to damn good." Al was embarrassed cause girlfriend was better than him at Twister.

**Ok so how did ya like it and I hope you all know the only way Ed's getting sleep at Roy's is if he isn't there (Evil smirk here) Oh by the way Al is smirking cause well he knows that. Also this was more of an Al/Winry sundae and Roy/ed sprinkles R&R plz **


	5. Dont Open The Door

**Ok Ya I know I haven't updated in like forever but school has been crazy with exams but summer is here and so are more drabbles hopefully if you guys/girls still want read and review. Anyway here goes.**

**Chapter 5: Don't Open the Door**

Ring, Ring (Ok my bad sound effects it's a phone ok).

'I wonder who that could be' thought Ed Since Al went to visit Winry for the summer who would be calling and what for 'Oh shit it mite be Hughes trying get to go to Elica's birthday party' Ed finally got the courage to answer the phone he had to face Hughes wrath soon. Especially since it was Elica's birthday he would want everyone to come.

"Hello" Ed answered waiting for Hughes verbal on slot of Elica praise.

"Someone's at your door" a creepy deep voice answered.

"Eeep WTF, Who is this," Ed shouted form being so freaked out. Ed slammed the phone down. KNOCK, KNOCK Ed transmuted his arm into a blade and went to the door.

"Happy Birth- Roy was cut off by Ed body slamming himto the ground and putting his transmuted arm to his neck(think that battle they had when it was a tie) Ed finally looked at the person who had made the weird phone call.

"Roy what are you doing here," said Ed was confused now more so than when he got the phone call.

"I came here to wish you a happy birthday," said Roy holding up the now squished flowers.

"Oh thanks Roy, I kind of forgot, it was my birthday" Ed said (with major sweatdrop).

"It's ok but do you think you could get off me your neighbors are staring at us."

Ed looked around and saw Roy was Right the old lady down the Hall looked Like she gonna have a heart attack.

Roy and Ed got up and went inside to celebrate Ed birthday before Hughes dragged them to Elica's Party.

**Ok there ya go a nice fresh new Chappie enjoy and please review please it help me write anyway I'll try actually update soon like 2 more times this week. Maybe once my school trips this week so maybe before I go anyway thanx all faithful review I give you Pokaballs to (catch authors who don't update or bishes) and Pocky. Thanx again R&R.**


	6. In Sickness And In Health

**Ok Yay I'm updating and the next day too. Gosh the apocalypse is among us. Ok anyway yay **

**Disclaimer Know the deal so here is the story.**

**Chapter 6: In Sickness and In Health**

The outside of the house muffed the sounds of the occupant inside .Upon further inspection; you could hear a gag noise which was none other than Edward Elric.

"Will you just go away already," Ed said in a gasp weary voice.

"No I won't leave I already told you that 12 times so stop trying to make me leave you stubborn bean," Roy said stroking Ed's bangs soaked with sweat out of his face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SO SMALL YOU WOULDN'T EV-,"Ed's ranting about height or lack there of by another coughing fit which lead to Ed clinging to the porcelain thorn and vomiting.

"Will you leave now," Ed pleaded with Roy.

"No when I said in sickness and health I meant it," Roy leant down and kissed Ed on the top of his head and wiped away the sweat.

"Thanks Roy," Ed said while putting his head and Roy's lap and started to fall asleep

"Anything for the one you love," Roy whispered into Ed's ear as he stroked his hair.

"Love you too," and with that Ed started falling asleep.

**Ok R&R Tell what you thought cause I'm nothing with out my reviewers anyway, I'll try to update everyday or every other day if I can.**


	7. A Bottle of Aleo Can Be Misleading

**Ok sorry for not updating quickly. So here is the next drabble again very sorry for it's lateness (feel free to flame about lateness but nothing else). Ok here's chapter 7.**

**Chapter7: A bottle of Aleo Can Be Misleading **

Hughes and Havoc were outside Roy Mustang Office with their ears pressed against the door, as they listened to the conversation inside the room they tried to suppress giggles.

"Ow. Stop that really hurts," Yelled Ed.

"See this is what happens when you tack your shirt off Ed.," retorted Roy.

"Well I didn't think I would have to go through all this," responded Ed trying to get form under Roy.

"Will you stay still half pint so I can finish putting this stuff on you," Roy said well chasing Ed around with a bottle.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT IF HE WHERE TO GET INTO A FIGHT WITH AND ANT HE WOULD LOSS." screamed Ed

SLAM Roy body slammed Ed onto his desk.

Outside Roy's Office

"Hey Hughes do think we should help the half pint,"

"Nope too funny-(_¬¬ _Hughes broke into an uncontrollable fit of laughter followed by Havoc laughing what is this contagious)

Back inside Roy's Office

Roy finally goes off of Ed. then in an extremely smug tone said

"Told to keep your shirt on then you wouldn't have gotten sunburn,"

**Ok yeah it was short but that's all I got.**

**Review response **

kimmy kittens: Yay I would hate to be in Roy's shoes too.

envylover1414; Thank you, you are cool for liking my drabbles thanx again.

Alana-StarSugarCat: Thanx for thinking it was cute.

Uchiha Kuraiko; yes you are very smart those are wedding vows.

Marii: Look I updated although it wasn't very fast.

LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker: I agree there must always be a rant about height or Ed's lake there of in a fic.

**Thank you once again for reading please review. R&****R**


	8. When Bad Ideas become Worse PT:1

**Sorry so much for the long wait on chappie 8 I can honestly say I was busy cause I wasn't I just couldn't come up with any plots that would go some were cute or funny. So I was left to sit and wonder when the hell I would get an idea for a drabble. Anyway here is the long awaited drabble 8. Oh and I may not update for a while school is starting in a few weeks for mew so that either means I will come up with ideas in class well sleeping or never update except for vacation and weekends because of mass amounts of homework anyway enough ranting and excuses here is the fic.**

**Disclaimer: Come on you should know**

**Chapter 8: When Bad Ideas Become Worse PT: 1**

Today was the celebration of Roy finally becoming Further of the military; everyone was there along with about 200 cases of alcohol. As the evenings events started and so did the flow of alcohol. Now the original crew who helped Mustang become further were all seated in one room not very sober playing what every good party needs truth or dare spin the bottle style, At this point no one really remembered who had suggested that they play but this was one game Hughes was glad to be taping. (oh the blackmail) It was Havoc's turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Ed

"Ed truth or dare," Havoc managed to get out well taking another shot of vodka.

"Dare," Everyone owwww and awed at Ed's naivety to take a dare form Havoc the proclaimed dare master only seconded next to Hughes. Who had been kind enough to not play only because if he didn't Riza promised to leave her guns with him saving many lives.

"Ok I dare you to take this bottle of milk and chug it," Havoc said giggling drunkenly slamming a 2 gallon jug of milk onto the coffee table in the room.

'WTF is that what he calls a bottle that thing is bigger than me-," ed cut off his own thought realizing he called himself short.

"I take the default dare, I will never be drunk enough to chug that poison." Everyone then looked to Hughes who had decide not to play but only do the default dares.

'Oh shit I forgot Hughes was doing the default dares how bad can it be,' thought ED having never played truth or dare with Hughes before.

" Alright Ed your dare is to take this bottle of chocolate syrup let Roy lick it off you without blushing and if you blush you have to find a way to convince Roy to make out with you then make out with him.,"

Everyone in the room made that face that said damn I'm glad it's not me. Ed just sat there shocked shitless by the dare Hughes had just given him.

'This isn't a dare it's a death sentence," Ed thought. Roy came up behind ed and whispered in his ear

"Take off your shirt,' which caused Ed to jump and fall out of his seat.

Ed had managed to get his shirt off and not blush and have the chocolate syrup poured on him but he lasted all of a 9 seconds before he started to blush like crazy.

"YES, I WIN," havoc jumped up screaming at Armstrong who handed him a 20 dollar bill.

"Come now Ed finish your dare," taunted Al who just received an evil glare for his brother. To Ed unfortunate luck Roy was most likely the most sober person at the whole party which meant convincing Roy to make out with him was not going to be easy.

Or so he hoped.

**Dun Dun Dun**

**Ok that's it for part 1 of this. I know I'm so evil to you guys I make you wait forever for an update then I go and give you a cliffie I am so evil BAWAHAHAHAH Ok so R&R. and if anyone wonder were this idea came form it came form me cause I do dares like this to my friends which why I have been named dare master by all my friends.**


	9. When Bad Ideas Become Worse PT2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed look at the end of this drabble for a response. Ok here is drabble 9 I'll try to make it longer**

**Chapter 9: When Bad Ideas Become Worse PT 2**

Ed couldn't back out of the dare not now after he went through all that. Ed decided to ask one of the many guest if they had seen where Roy was, of course by the grace of god the first person he asked knew. Ed made his way over to the balcony where Roy was. Ed walked over to Roy and said nothing and stood there hoping that some kind of miracle would happen.

"Ed so how are you enjoying the party," Roy innocent question was only answered only with Ed stuttering.

"Ed did Hughes dare you to do something extremely embarrassing..." Roy said giving him very smug look. All Ed could do in response was nod weakly.

"Let me guess what he dared you to do. Hmmm could it be to publicly admit that you are indeed a chibified bean. "

"I AM NOT A CHIBIFIED FUCKING BEAN SO SMALL THAT IF THE WIND WERE TO BLOW I WOULD BE CARRIED AWAY TO SOME FAR AWAY LAND BECAUSE I'M SO SMALL." Ed yelled at Roy's obvious attempt to make Ed pissed and to freak out.

"Really Ed you shouldn't yell well at public functions….," Roy said in a lower tone "it's very rude,"

"Well I wouldn't have to yell if you weren't such a bastard all the time," Ed said with a huff.

"Calling some a bastard is really rude as well Fullmetal especially if you are trying to get them to make out with you so that you don't have to chug milk." Roy said all this with his classic smug smirk plastered all across his face well Ed on the other hand was gasping for air not only in embarrassment but confusion as to how Roy knew.

"How the fuck did you know that, actually I don't think I want to know." Ed turned to walk away due to Roy again knowing everything that was going on in his life.

"Ed where are you going," Roy said pulling Ed into in a hug.

"Let go of me you damned bastard," Ed half yelled only because he finally noticed his surroundings and people only a glass door and a curtain away.

"Why should I," Roy said pulling Ed closer into the hug. All Ed could do in response is to blush fiercely and mumble.

"What was that I couldn't hear you" Roy said turning around leaning closer to Ed's face so much so that Ed could feel Roy's breath on his face. Ed decides it was now or never to try and complete the insane dare. Knowing Hughes would fully make him chug all that milk. So Ed leaned into Roy closing the space between them. Roy's response was one to be an expected by everyone but Ed. Roy shield one of his arms behind Ed's head leaving the other wrapped around Ed's waist. Ed's simple kiss turned into a heated make out secession as Roy and Ed's tongues wrestled for dominance. Then they broke apart for some much needed oxygen. There was a silence in the air for a moment till a load voice was heard along with a thud as everyone flew out of the surrounding foliage.

"I knew you would win Nisan," Al yelled cheerfully as ran up to his brother who was left speech less.

"Well it would seem Ed you win the dare," said Hughes ,Havoc glared at Hughes cause with that wallets were pulled out to pay the few who believed in Ed. Roy and Ed looked to each other as they walked away form the insane intoxicated members of the military to find a quiet place to continue their dare. All that could be heard for the rest of the night was Armstrong telling his whole family history to the less sober members of the military and of course Havoc yelling at Hughes claiming he cheated how ever that is possible. Even thought……

**Flashback**

A week before the party Hughes was called into Roy's office.

"Hughes please has a seat I have a mission for you," Roy said showing Hughes his boxes of picture of his darling Elysia ready to be burnt to a crisp by Roy. Needless to say Hughes was more than glad to do whatever Roy had in mind for Ed at the party.

**Ok I know this took really long ass time to get updated please forgive me I have no real excuse I have used them all already except I was too lazy to update. Wow that doesn't sound good anyways please review maybe I update before anyone dies.**

**Review responses **

**Special thanks to**-

**Just a rambling romantic-** thanks for reviewing,

**Kawaiialchemist-**I noticed a lot of people like chapter 6,

**The New Shinigami** **Hikari-**thank you for the praise,

**Koolmint26**-sorry for the shortness I'm trying to make them longer,

**MysteryLady-Tx**-Glad-you liked it Sunburn is evil,

**MysteryLady-Tx**-Thanks for reviewing to like every chapter (gives you big hug),

**LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker**-Yes sunburn is evil and should die thanks for the review,

**Alana-StarSugarCat-**glad you thought it was funny,

**koolmint26-**I love drabbles too I promise to write more,

**envylover1414-**I'm glad that you find them funny (authoress shocked people think anything she writes is funny)

**Uchiha Kuraiko-**Yes they are married.

**Thanks to all the great people who reviewed you guys are the thing that keeps theses drabbles going you guys rock hard core cupcakes with extra frosting. So to who ever hasn't reviewed yet press that little purple button, Please ok until next time bye. R&R plz**


End file.
